


The ups and downs of Mycroft Holmes and Anthea Jones

by CowMow, Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Friends, Couple, Drama, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hate, Heartbreak, Lesbian, Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Tears, mythea - relationship - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMow/pseuds/CowMow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happened between Mycroft Holmes and his assistant, Anthea. The story of how they met and the roller coaster of a journey they took to get to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Prom Jitters

It was the night of seventeen year old Mycroft Holmes' prom and the nerves were getting to him. He was pacing around near his front door, his palms sweating. She couldn't have been serious. Why on earth would she of all people want to got to the prom with him. He was far from the most good looking boy at school, with his red hair, freckles and that little bit of extra weight he carried. He took out his phone and texted her. He need to ensure she was certain before he turned up at her house and she wasn't there, or turned him away.

_Do you still want to come to the prom with me tonight? I understand if you have changed your mind. -MH_

She looked at her phone, shaking her head, sighing to herself.

_I was rather counting on it, Mycroft. Will you be here to pick me up soon? -A_

He laughed at her response. Of course she wanted to go with him. The pair of them had been best friends ever since they were little.

_Of course. I am just waiting for the limo to arrive. I will be over as soon as it get here. -MH_

_It all sounds just wonderful. Anyway, just a warning, my mother insists on having our pictures taken. -A_

Mycroft scoffed at that last message, all parents are the same.

_Don't worry, so does mine. She wants something nice to put over the fireplace. -MH_

_Pfft, parents eh? Well, I will be seeing you soon then. I do hope our clothes match, I'm wearing red, what about you? -A_

Mycroft rolled his eyes at that. She had gone on so much about how they needed to match, so of course he had made sure they did.

_Black suit with a red tie...and I brought you a corsage for your wrist. My mother said it was tradition. -MH_

She blushed a little, seeing how much of an effort he had gone to for her.

_Really? That us so sweet of you, Mycroft. Thank you so much. One question though...why did you think I would change my mind about this? -A_

He felt a little silly. Deep down he knew that is was him she was always going to go with. He took a deep breath, responding to her.

_I am still finding it difficult to believe that the most attractive girl in the school would choose to go to the prom with me. -MH_

She sighed, knowing something like this was bound to happen.

_You're my best friend, Mycroft. Of course I want to go with you. Besides, you aren't too bad looking yourself, you know. -A_

He turned as red as his hair, reading that message. _  
_

_Really? You don't think I am too fat? You must be the only person who believes that. -MH_

She frowned at the text. He was just being plain silly now.

_I don't care about anything like that, Myc. You are very handsome, and you have got to be the cleverest person I know. Nobody cares if you're a little bigger than most people, certainly not me. -A_

He took a deep breath, relaxing at last.

_Thank you, Thea. This means a lot to me. -MH_

She laughed, fiddling with her phone.

_And you mean a lot to me as well, Myc. Now hurry up and get your arse here. Mother is getting impatient. -A_

Mycroft flapped about as the limo pulled up outside his house. He kissed his parents goodbye and climbed into the limo. He put his tie around his neck, attempting to tie it himself. His father had told him he would teach him how one day, but that day hadn't arrive yet. He took out his phone, breathing a sigh of relief. 

_Just got into the limo. Give me a few minutes and I will be with you. Oh...and I may need help tying my tie. I can't do it myself. -MH_

Anthea chuckled, showing the text to her mother who fondly rolled her eyes. "Poor dear doesn't know how to knot his tie" she told Anthea's father, who huffed at that comment. He didn't know how to do it either, so he didn't really care about the teasing. She took out her phone, humming to herself.

_Of course I will help you, Myc. Though, you really need to learn to do that soon if you are going off to law school. -A_

He gave a pout at the message in front of him.

_Oh...I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I get all clumsy when trying. -MH_

She chuckled to herself as she looked up the road, seeing a black limo driving towards her house. She sent one  final message before slipping her phone into her bag.

_Just promise me you will find yourself a decent PA. -A_

Mycroft gave his phone one final check before the car pulled up outside Anthea's house.

_I'll try my best. -MH_


	2. Photo time

As the car came to a stop, Mycroft gave one last attempt as fixing his tie before shaking his head and hanging it loose around his neck. He climbed out of the limo, fiddling with it, trying to make it look half decent but ended up just making it look really messy. He smiled over at Anthea and her parents, walking over to meet them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her corsage. 

"Here you are, Anthea. A beautiful corsage, for a beautiful girl" He said, attempting to be charming, lifting up her hand and softly kissing it.

Anthea giggled while her mother sighed happily, exchanging a look with her husband.

Anthea didn't really notice and just stood there beaming at Mycroft as he slipped the corsage onto her wrist. She pulled her friend in for a hug, closing her eyes for just a second.

"Oh Mycroft, you really do look so handsome. That suit really does look good on you" She stepped back giving him a proper look over. He truly did look good, even though he was a little bigger than most boys at school and his face was freckled.

He smiled up at her, giving a small blush. 

"Would you mind helping me with the tie? I think your parents are getting quite impatient with the camera." 

Anthea gave a small nod, stepping closer and taking both ends of the blood-red tie , swiftly knotting it into a handsome, intricate knot. She tucked it into his waistcoat and smiled at him when it was done, smoothing it down with her hand. 

"There you go. All ready for the prom" she smiled. She tilted her head a little, smiling at him. "Your tie is the exact colour of my dress" she smiled, stepping back so he could get a proper look at it.

She was wearing a dress which the same shade of red as Mycroft's tie. It was short at the front, and longer at the back, which showed off her legs in the high heels she wore, and her hair was all done up nicely by her mother.

"I think you and I make quite the nice couple, Myc." she hummed, turning round and hooking her arm though his so her mother could get a nice photograph.

"I guess you are right...a nice couple" he whispered, giving a half-hearted smile, knowing that she would never want to be an actual couple with him.

"Your dress really is stunning, it is the perfect fit. And your legs, they look amazing in those shoes." He said, changing the subject.

She gave him a small nudge, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "You really think so, Myc? My mother thought it was too daring and that nobody else would be wearing anything this short to the prom. Honestly, that's what I liked about it. It was unique and individual" She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Mycroft's cheek, just as her mother snapped the camera.

He gave a small nod, smiling. "You really do look just perfect. I love that you are daring, it is just your personality. Not many people I know could pull off that dress like you can" His face turned a similar shade to his tie, suddenly feeling quite warm.

Amanda, Anthea's mother chuckled taking another photograph, laughing softly as Anthea began to roll her eyes. She was getting impatient and just wanted to get to the prom.

"Come on Myc. I want to see the inside of the limo" She stamped her foot impatiently as Mycroft turned around. He walked her towards the car, opening the door for her.

"Watch your head, Thea. I don't want your hair to get messed up" He made sure that she was safely inside the limo before closing the door and walking around to the other side and getting in.

Anthea rolled down her window, waving at her parents.

"Bye mum, bye dad....we're off now"

Once all the goodbyes were done and everyone was settled the limo began to drive away. Anthea turned to Mycroft, smiling.

"This is all rather brilliant, isn't it? She said, finally being able to relax. "The only thing that makes this evening so stupid it the fact after tonight I won't be be able to see you much." She gave a small sigh, looking away from him. "I just with that I had got into Oxford as well"

He took hold of her hands, his own being slightly clammy. "You have no idea how much I have been looking forward to tonight. I can finally spend time with you without family breathing down my back" he gave a small, nervous laugh. "You know...my mother is still convinced that you are my girlfriend. No matter how many times I explain that we are just friends, she just doesn't understand."

She looked over at him, sadness in her eyes. 

"Hey, no need to look so sad. We need to make the most of the time we have left together, and I am sure that we will still write to each other all the time. I won't be too far away"

All Anthea could do was to look back at him, giving a small smile. She wasn't convinced.


	3. The perfect Prom? part 1

The rest of the journey was pretty much silent, tension growing between the two of them. They knew that they would do their best to keep in touch, but their lives were going to be completely different and they were going to be really busy.

Anthea looked out the window, her face lighting up, breaking the tension. 

"Look, Mycroft. We're here" She grabbed her bag off the seat next to her, straightening her back. "It's going to be a great night, Myc. We are going to dance and have loads of fun. Tonight, we won't let the future spoil anything."

Once the car stopped, Mycroft stepped out of car, moving round to Anthea's side and opening her door for her. His eyes lit up.

"Of course I will dance with you. I was concerned that you wouldn't want to dance with me, after all, you know how clumsy I can be" be laughed, but deep down he had butterflies in his stomach.

Anthea gave a small giggle as she stepped out of the car. She wobbled a little as she wasn't used to walking in heel but soon caught her balance. Despite her inexperience in them, they really did make her look amazing. She clung onto Mycroft's arm, laughing at the cameras and waving at their friends....well, her friends.

Mycroft looked at everyone around him. They all looked amazing in their dresses and suits. He just felt all out of place, like he didn't belong there. His suit was a little snug on him, and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He gave a small sigh, looking at Anthea. "You know what...you go and see your friends. I don't mind going in and waiting for you. You have your fun, and remember to be happy"

Anthea glanced over at him, tilting her head. "Are you sure? Don't you want to see everyone else arrive. There's no need to be nervous, you know everyone and they are really nice" She rubbed his arm, trying to reassure him.

He just shook his head. "I am sure that I will see everyone when they get into the building. Plus, everyone I truly care about has already arrived" 

She sighed at him softly, letting go of his arm. "Okay...but only if you are sure. Just promise me that you will save me a seat. I want to sit next to you, alright"

She smiled at him as he began to walk away. her focus was entirely on him until one of her best friends walked up to her, grabbing her arm. Her friends looked at her, squealing at her dress. Some of the guys were clearly very impressed with what they saw, and even Richard Brook smirked over at her as he stepped towards her, standing just that little bit too close to her. He stroked her arm, complimenting her on how stunning she looked.

Mycroft stood back, watching the events unfolding, feeling a pang of jealousy as Richard gave her cheek a kiss. He could see that she was truly happy being with her friends; a happiness that he knew that he was yet to feel, and feared he never would. 

She was loved by everyone, while to everyone he was just the tubby little redheaded boy with freckles. Seeing her with Richard made him sick to his stomach so he turned away and walked into the building.

Anthea hadn't even noticed him walk inside. She was too busy soaking up the compliments, allowing everyone to adore her dress. More pictures were taken and compliments were exchanged between everyone. Mycroft knew he was right; she didn't need him to enjoy her night.

Her and her friends walked towards the building, everyone had smiles on their faces. Anthea turned round, noticing Victor, the most handsome boy in their year. 

He smiled brightly as his eyes met Anthea's. He slowly walked up to her laughing and joking about their time at school. It soon became a little chilly, and the pair of them walking into the building together. Victor swept her off her feet, pulling her towards the dance floor. 

Mycroft watched on, sighing to himself. He knew that he was most likely the only person in the room not to be smiling, but he didn't care. He didn't belong here anyway.

After the dancing ended, Anthea looked round trying to spot where Mycroft was. She gave a soft sigh, already feeling a little exhausted and flopped down onto the chair next to Mycroft. 

"This is brilliant. I love this, and the dressing up. It is all just so much fun"

Mycroft scoffed, not looking at her. "Dressing up can be fun, I guess. Though personally I prefer to just blend into the background. I let other people have all the fun."

Anthea rolled her eyes at him, nudging him. "Oi...don't be like that, Myc. Just try and have some fun, eh." She looked around the room, her eyes meeting the buffet table. "Look, they have some nice food for later, so why don't you just get up and we can have a dance"

He looked at her, shaking his head. "I'd rather not...I'm sure you would prefer to dance with Victor. From what I have seen, he is a much better dancer than me" He felt sick, jealously overwhelming him. He was beginning to ask himself why he even came tonight, but then remembered it was to keep everyone happy; Anthea, his parents.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on. I can dance with more than one person you know. You promised me, Myc. You said that we could" She sighed, taking his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, it will be fine. Just promise me that you will try and have some fun"

He gave a sharp sigh, looking into her eyes. "OK, I will try for you" He gave a small smile, taking hold of her hands tightly. "It's just.....just....I'm scared, Thea. Scared that after today I will never see you again." He gave a small gasp, trying to fight back his sadness. "Everything is going to change, and I don't think I am ready for it".

Anthea bit her lips, his words playing round in her head. She gave him a small squeeze. "We will always be friends, Mycroft." She whispered, softly. "I really believe that we will. I don't think that I could ever find a better friend in all the world than you." She gave a tiny sniffle. "And...and I can come and visit, right?"

He brought her hand to his lips, gently brushing his lips across her knuckles. "I promise I will come home as often as possible, though I am going to be really busy a lot of the time. Law school is going to be extremely high pressure, but it will all be worth it in the end".


	4. The perfect Prom? part 2

Anthea smiled and nodded. She looked over at her best friend's face and realized she was really going to miss him and his freckles and his...well... just him.

She leaned a bit more against him and whispered, "I wish we could always be together, you and I." 

He gave a small whimper, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear "I know...but everything is changing. We are growing up, Anthea. We can't stay young forever. You shouldn't worry about me though, I will have plenty to keep me busy and I will only be a phone call away if you need me"

She sighed deeply, nodding anyway. He was right. And he was going to have a wonderful career ahead of him, and she would finally land in some job. she was clever enough to do something, but opportunities were hard to come by.

"I know," she mumbled quietly, "And I will be too." She gave his hand another squeeze and then sat back up. She didn't want to feel sad on her prom, she wanted to have a load of good memories.

Mycroft nodded. "It will all work out in the end, just you wait and see. You stay here, I just need to pop to the bathroom."

He moved quickly to the men's room, ensuring he was the only one in there before locking himself into a cubicle and shedding tears. He knew that tonight /had/ to be the night that he told her how she felt, but he didn't want to ruin such an amazing friendship. He wiped his eyes, collecting his thoughts together. It was all so confusing. He thought he knew exactly what he wanted, but now he wasn't so sure

Back in the hall, Anthea was a bit quiet, feeling sad though she didn't really understand why. She knew they would stay friends, of course they would. It was all quite silly, there was nothing at all to be sad about, she was surrounded by friends.

She then tried to focus on what the head of the school was saying, he was making jokes about some of the students, and Anthea found herself smiling a little when he mentioned her in one of his jokes. 

The head master then declared the night officially opened and invited everyone to the buffet. Anthea got up, glancing around for her friend.

Mycroft was still in the bathrooms. He had stopped crying but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room just yet. His pulse was racing and he felt awfully sick. He unlocked the door and walked to the mirror, wiped his eyes and fixed him hair. He took a deep breath before stepping out and joining everyone else on the dance floor. 

She smiled when she spotted Mycroft, but her face fell when she saw how miserable he looked. She bit her lip and made her way over to him, taking his hand, and said, "How about some fresh air, you and me?"

Mycroft walked up to her, giving a small nod. "Fresh air sounds good. I don't feel too great" he whispered, taking hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

She nodded, her heart sinking "I can see that," she said, quickly getting them out of the building. They went to their bench, where they both sat down on the back, feet resting on the seat. Anthea peered sideways at her friend and said after a while, "What's wrong, Myc?"

He shook his head, his eyes feeling heavy. "Don't worry, Thea. It's nothing...I just need to stop being so silly. " He whispered, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

Anthea licked her lips, humming softly and rummaging through her purse until she found the package of cigarettes she had stolen from her mum. "Here, want one?" she asked, offering one.

His eyes lit up as he slipped one out of the packet, placing it between his lips. "Look at us...just like when we were younger. Sneaking around having a crafty cigarette." He held out his hand, waiting for her to pass him the lighter.

She chuckled and handed him the lighter, putting a cigarette between her own lips as well. "Hm, mum knew, though, but she felt like a hypocrite when she said something about it." She smirked and let Mycroft let her cigarette as well. "Thanks."

He lit the lighter, letting the flame dance a while before lighting his and Anthea's cigarette. He inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs. He slowly exhaled watching the smoke get carried away on the wind. "You know...you look completely stunning...both tonight and always."

He watched her as she slowly exhaled the smoke and looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Thanks..." she said slowly, not really sure where this was going. "That's nice of you to say."

He shook his head. He couldn't do this, not now..not ever. She was far too good for him and he knew it. "I think we'd better go in after this...you owe people dances" he smiled.

She inhaled the smoke again, deeply and then looked at him. "No," she said, before she exhaled. "No, you're not doing this, Myc. I know you. You were building up to something. What's wrong, Myc?"

He sighed. "Nothing is wrong Anthea...I promise. It's nothing of any importance." He stubbed out his cigarette, standing up and offering her his hand. "Lets get back in there before someone notices you have gone".

"Then why are your eyes all red?" she demanded to know, remaining seated. "Why are you being all sensitive and gallant, but are you not enjoying this? What's wrong? We already promised we'd remain friends forever."

He gave a laugh. "You know me...I've never been one for large social gatherings. I don't do people and you know that. Of course I'm not having a good time, but you being here makes is just about bearable" he sat back down, looking at her. "I'm just tired, Thea. I have a big day ahead of me soon. Everything is just happening so fast. One minute we are young as care free...the next we have life changing decisions that need to be made" 

Anthea hummed, peering down at her feet. "Yes, I know," she said, "Uni is a big thing. But you will love it there, with clever people, and brilliant professors..." She gave him a smile and moved a bit closer, cuddling up to him. "And I'll visit in the weekends and tell you all about my crappy job at the diner..." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be just fine."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "You know...you can do so much better than your diner job. You could really make something of yourself. You have the brains...and the looks. The world if your oyster, Anthea" he said, stroking her arm.

Anthea hummed. "I dunno, Myc. Being smart is one thing, but you know we don't have the money. I need to save it all up first." She smiled fondly, though. "But thanks for believing in me. I wish my dad thought the same."

He kissed her cheek. "You know...you are going to have an amazing, well paid job one day, and a family. You are going to find someone and you will make them so happy. Your life is like a novel in progress. Mine has already been planned out for me. I know exactly what I am going to do. I envy you because of that"

Anthea sighed softly, and she felt her eyes heat up, stinging. "You will find someone too, Mycroft. I'm sure of that, and you will love your job, you do like politics and all that..." She looked up at his face and shrugged a little. "I'm just afraid I’ll get stuck here, that I will never have enough money for me to go to college. You're surely going to make it in the world."

He stood up, holding out his hand once more. "You'll make it someday. We have our entire life ahead of us. You'll find a man with a well-paid job and you will have everything you deserve. You and him will travel together, while I will have my job but nobody to share it all with. But for now, I think we should go back in...I believe I promised you a dance"

She nodded and laid her hand in his, tossing her cigarette onto the floor. "Yes, let's dance," she said, happy to leave this bloody conversation behind them. Together, they walked inside where the music was playing something upbeat. She was smiling again, able to push the darker thoughts out of her head easily, and pulled Mycroft along, onto the dance floor.

Mycroft on the other hand still couldn't shake one thought from his head. The big question; should he tell her? He pushed her in the direction of her friends. He didn't belong here. He needed to leave. He watched her, so care-free. He walked towards the main entrance, taking out his phone and calling his mother to pick him up. He only half lied to her when he said he felt sick. He stood there in the cold, waiting for her. He couldn't bear to even think about going back in, seeing Anthea. If she saw him, she wouldn't let him go.


	5. First of many goodbyes

Anthea was soon claimed by Victor and they danced, having great fun. When that one was over, she went looking for Mycroft, and only ten minutes later someone knew to tell her he had left.

She didn't understand why she felt so horrible about that, and rushed outside only to see the car lights disappear in the distance. She cursed angrily and stomped her foot, before pulling out her phone.

_Where the hell do you think you are you going!? -A_

Mycroft looked back, regretting it soon after. He watched the stunning girl, just standing there. He knew he had done the right thing. Well, at least he hoped he had. He looked at the message, replying quickly.

_You will have more fun without me. I was just bringing down the mood. Have an amazing night, Thea. –MH_

Anthea stared in disbelief at her phone, shaking her head before she cussed again, and then she angrily tapped out a reply.

_You promised to dance with me! And we had fun, right, with the limo and everything. This sucks, Myc. -A_

He felt bad. He hadn't even given her the dance he promised her. She wouldn't have enjoyed dancing with him anyway. He would have only ended up tripping her up, him and his clumsy feet.

_Tonight was your night, Thea. You have an amazing time. The time we did spend alone was amazing but you will thank me for this, one day. -MH_

She looked at her phone, the frustration growing.

_Oh, shut up! This is just you leaving because you hate people. You couldn't even try it for one night, not even for me! You know how much I have been looking forward to this, Mycroft, to properly end this together, and now you've just left without a word! That's all bullshit. - A_

He could feel a lump forming in his throat. He didn't want it to end like this, but now it had.

_This isn't about other people, it's about me. I just couldn't do it...I couldn't say goodbye. –MH_

She stamped her feet on the ground, unable to see the car any more.

_It's not a goodbye, Myc. You said so yourself, we're only moving on. But you know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Come to me to talk in person, you know where I live and work. Don't text me back, I'm too angry and I'll say nasty things. -A_

He felt numb. art of him didn't want to hear what she had to say next, but the other half of him needed to know. He wanted her to get everything off her chest.

_I need to hear you say those nasty things. I need to know your true feelings. –MH_

_You know what? Fuck this, Mycroft. Goodbye. -A_

Angrily, she stuffed her phone in her purse. She had been looking forward to spending this with Mycroft for so long. He was her best friend ever since they had been in Kindergarten, and now he was being like this. What did he mean, her true thoughts and feelings? He knew them all, of course he did. She couldn't ever lie to him.

As Mycroft sat at home, curled up under his duvet he let out a small sigh as he looked at his phone. He swallowed deeply at the harsh words which were in front of him. He typed out a message, pausing before he plucked up the courage to send it.

_You know what. I'm leaving tomorrow and for the first time, I am glad for it. You are so blind, Anthea. You can't even see what is right in front of you. Just stay safe and be happy. –MH_

Anthea only read that text late, very late that night, when she woke up in Victor's arms. She grabbed her phone to text her parents. She stared at the text from her best friend and wondered what he had meant. She was too proud to text him back, she still thought he was the one who needed to apologise.


	6. The morning after the night before

Mycroft was awake early the next morning. He was nearly done with his packing, but needed to finish it. It wouldn't take long. He checked his phone and sighed when there was no message from Anthea. He really wanted to see her, one last time. It was about time he told her the truth, not that it would change anything.He thought it only polite to text her.

_I hope you had an amazing time with all your friends. I will be leaving at one o'clock today. I know what your true feelings are, but don't let me go without asking me what mine are. It needs to be done face to face. -MH_

Anthea woke up in her own bed now. She looked at the clock, quarter past twelve. She groaned and rubbed at her face, feeling awful and hungover. Mycroft's text woke her up properly, though.  Her eyes grew wide when she read it. After letting out a small sigh she texted him back. She may be angry, but she could never refuse him anything like this if he asked her.

_Just woke up. Don't go before I got there! Still home? -A_

He put down the box he was carrying, and looked at his phone. His eyes rolled as he saw what she had said. Trust her to be running late for something important like this.

_Lucky for you dad is running late. I won't be leaving until half one at the earliest. –MH_

Anthea was out of bed in no time. She rubbed some water down her face, grabbed some jeans and a sweater and stumbled down the stairs. Her head was aching tremendously; the after party hadn't been a good idea.

Oh...and Victor... she blushed at the memories, knowing Mycroft would probably see right through her and know what she had done. Well, it wouldn't be the first time so who cared?

She grabbed her bicycle and began to very quickly make her way to Mycroft's house which was rather a bit away, so it took her twenty minutes to get there.

Mycroft was loading boxes into the car as he saw her cycling up the road, her long hair flowing in the wind. He looked at her for just a second before carrying on. He needed to get this done, to leave; to forget. He picked up the last box, taking it to the car and then turning to her. "Afternoon, Anthea. I trust that you had a great night, and that Victor treated you well." He looked at her, at the love bite which she clearly hadn't noticed herself. He wasn't going to mention it. It was pointless to. 

Anthea was panting, her face flushed. "Hello to you too," she said sarcastically, for some reason she just wanted to smack his face, but she didn't know why. "Thanks for pointing it out, yes, and he did treat me well." She dropped her ratty bike to the gravel and set her hands on her hips. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

He sighed. "I'm telling you this now, because it makes no difference to me what happens next. I'm leaving and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop me" He took her hand, pulling her close to him, his breath warm on her neck. "I love you, Anthea" he whispers, before pulling himself away and stepping into the car, shutting the door behind him.

Anthea blinked, staring at the car with the tinted windows, before she huffed and opened the door on the other side. "You're a dick," was the first thing she said. "You really are a dick, Mycroft. You can't just joke about stuff like that to make me feel guilty." He had to be joking. Mycroft, in love with /her/? No…it could never happen….could it?"

He sighed, not wanting to look at her. "Go home, Anthea. I have told you what I needed to say. Hopefully it will give you plenty to think about while I am gone. I wish you and Victor the best of luck in your future. I'll miss you".

Anthea swallowed thickly, as she looked at her best friend. "You're... you're serious, then?" she asked quietly. "Since when? Why? Why me?" She didn't love him, not like that, at least she didn't think she did. God, she didn't know anything anymore! 

He shook his head. "Since always, Anthea. All the clues were right there in front of you, but you were so blind. It's too late now, we have missed our chances" he reached over, shutting the car door. His dad started the car and drove away. He wasn't going to look back, not this time. Not now this really was goodbye.

And Anthea just stood there, staring after the car. Only when she blinked did she realised she was crying. It wasn't fair, was it? She had never thought about Mycroft that way, never had the chance! They were good friends, and one should never try more with one's best friend. She wiped at her eyes and pulled out her phone.

_This isn't fair, Mycroft. We should have talked about this properly. Please call me as soon as you can? -A_

He sighed, shaking his head.

_I've learnt that in life nothing is fair. I will text you when I get there, but the call will have to wait. I need to settle into my new life first. Meet new people, make new friends. –MH_

She stood there, completely confused. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. Perhaps this was it for them. This was the end of there long standing friendship.

_And what about you and me, Myc? You're my best friend, we are going to be friends, right? A_

He send a quick text before turning his phone off and slipping it into his pocket. Surely he wasn't just going to let her go. not now she knew the truth. he needed time. Time to get his head around everything. Time to adjust to his new life. 

_We'll see. –MH_


End file.
